


The One Where Oliver Gets a Migraine

by elioolivercmbyntrash



Series: Elio & Oliver one shots [10]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: CMBYN - Freeform, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Migraine, One Shot, Sick Character, Whump, cw vomit, i hate having to work an actual job, it took me 7 days to write this, migraines, no slutty nurse costumes this time, nurse! Elio, sick! Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash
Summary: Oliver feels a migraine coming on while he's teaching.Elio to the rescue!Just a one shot :)
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Elio & Oliver one shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720645
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	The One Where Oliver Gets a Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> characters aren't mine but boy, I'm owned by both of them (:

The zig zag lines start in the corner of his eye, silvery and flashing, moving across his line of vision like a snake. He still has 15 minutes left of the lecture. He needs to finish things up, and fast.

“Right, folks,” he says, surveying the lecture hall. Why did the university decide to schedule 8am classes? One kid, who is sitting at the back, is still wearing what looked like pajamas, his hair sticking up in several places. “That’ll be all for today.”

Oliver sends a quick email to the head of the department to inform him that he is sick, and needs to cancel the rest of the day’s classes. He stuffs his notes and laptop into his bag, almost falling into a group of girls standing in a circle outside the lecture hall as he heads to the car park, trying not to lose his breakfast. The zig zag lines move quicker, and the side of his face begins to tingle. 

He sits in the car, and puts his sunglasses on even though it’s cloudy today. He decides to call Elio. “When’s your next class? Do you even have class today?” 

“I’m rehearsing,” says Elio. “I thought you had a full day of teaching. What’s going on?”

“I’m getting a migraine,” says Oliver. “I’m in no state to drive home. Can you come and get me?”

*

Elio excuses himself. “Uh, I have a family emergency. I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

“Your family is in Italy,” says the professor.

“I have  _ some _ family here. I’m half American.” Elio cringes as he leaves. He hates that he was rude, but they are still not open about their relationship. Elio’s a senior, sure, but he’s still dating a man who is a college professor. Although they’re not at the same college, they both agree it wouldn’t look good for Oliver’s career if it got out that he’s in a romantic relationship with a college senior.

*

When Elio arrives, he finds Oliver sitting in the driver’s seat of the car, hunched over, a pool of vomit at his feet.

“Oh honey,” says Elio. “Do you have water? I’ll drive you home. Are you going to puke again?”

“Just drive me home,” says Oliver. He unfolds himself and moves to the passenger seat. The right side of his head is throbbing now, and he wonders if his head will explode. He puts his index and middle finger to his temples, moves his fingers in circles. All this does is cause a surge of pain to pulsate through his brain. Oliver groans, and rests his head against the back of the seat, taking some deep breaths.

“What triggered this one? It’s been ages since you had a migraine,” says Elio, as he steps over the puddle of vomit and gets into the driver's seat.

“All of your silly questions have triggered it,” says Oliver. He closes his eyes. Elio places a hand on his forehead. “I’m not sick. It’s just a stupid migraine.” 

*

Oliver heads for the bathroom as soon as they get home. He leaves his sunglasses on. Elio follows him, an uneasy look on his face. Oliver empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet, flushes, washes his face and goes to the bedroom. Elio follows him; he realises he’s not taken off his shoes yet, prays Oliver hasn’t noticed. 

“Can I get you anything?” Elio asks.

Oliver sits on the bed and begins to unbutton his shirt. He is still wearing his sunglasses. Elio closes the drapes. “Just a glass of water and a damp cloth,” he replies. “I just need to sleep. Go back to your rehearsal; I know you’ve got an exam soon.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” says Elio. Oliver pulls his trousers off, bundles them up and throws them in the direction of the laundry basket. He misses. Elio picks the trousers up, folds them and places them in the laundry basket. 

“No,” says Oliver. “Please. I just need sleep, in a dark, quiet room.”

Elio places a plastic bin by the bed, and a large bottle of water on the bedside table. Oliver lies on the bed and rests his arm over his eyes. Elio closes the drapes, gets a damp face cloth and places it on Oliver’s forehead. “Jesus,” Oliver says. “Thank you.”

“I’m going back to my rehearsal, then,” says Elio. “You won’t be mad?”

“No. Just go.”

*

Elio remembers to take his shoes off when he gets home later. He tiptoes into the bedroom. Oliver’s still asleep, on his back. He’s wearing an eye mask and his lips are parted slightly. He’s puked into the bin at some point, and Elio empties it into the toilet for him. 

“You’re back,” says Oliver, lifting his eye mask onto his forehead.

“How are you feeling, my goose?” Elio asks.

“I don’t know,” says Oliver. “I think I need to go back to sleep, but I also need to eat something.”

“You need to drink as well,” says Elio, handing Oliver the bottle of water. “I could make you some toast and butter.”

“Mmm, but I could only eat half a slice,” Oliver says. Elio nods, kisses Oliver on the crown of his head and goes to the kitchen.

*

They share a slice of toast in bed. “You’re so good to me,” says Oliver. “You’re my knight in shining armour today. So, how did your rehearsal go?”

**Author's Note:**

> pls, send me prompts in the comments below!


End file.
